


your mind in mine

by unknown20troper



Series: RvB Rarepair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychic Bond Through Sex, Biff-centric, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Psychic Bond, Temple-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown20troper/pseuds/unknown20troper
Summary: Biff finds wonderful things in Temple's mind.





	your mind in mine

Temple took Biff into his mouth and his mind in the same moment, offering no resistance and with no hesitation. With just one movement, everything opened for and to Biff, taking him into a world of dizzyingly pleasure and comfortable warmth. Biff, Biff, Biff, said Temple's mind as his mouth and tongue lingered over and played with his dick. Biff, Biff, Biff, who Temple had loved for forever and who Temple was hellbent on loving for far longer than that. Biff, Biff, Biff, always him, all focused on him, always soft and sweet and warm and hot and the best he'd ever had. Biff, Biff, Biff, Temple was sucking him off, licking him all over, feeling so good, and so convinced that he -  _ Temple _ ?! - was the lucky one, that Biff was doing him some great service deigning to let Temple do it all to him. That Biff had just given him all he'd wanted and he'd be selfish to ask for more. That it'd be all he'd ever-

Get.

But, but, but... no, no, no, he was wrong about that. So wrong. Biff wanted him, wanted him so so so much, and it was wonderful having him and he had no idea what he did to even deserve him and just... Temple. 

Temple, Temple, Temple, his mind was saying as Temple licked and sucked. Temple, Temple, Temple, always him, all focused on him, on how good Temple was and how good his thoughts were. Temple, Temple, Temple, Temple sucking him off, licking him all over, feeling so good, and convincing Biff that he was the lucky one, that Temple was doing him some great service sucking him off. That Temple had just given him all he'd wanted and he'd be selfish to ask for more. That-

_ Sure, you like me now, _ said Temple's voice in his head.  _ But... _

And Biff was hit was a barrage of exceptions.  _ But you won't forever. But it's just because you like my blowjobs. But I'm not good enough for you. _ But. But. But.

Temple could read his mind. Temple could hear how much Biff liked him, how much Biff wanted him. But he couldn't believe Biff loved him, couldn't believe Biff would continue to love him.

 

And that, Biff supposed, was his own fault. His own fault, for thinking Temple was one of those guys who'd want to keep his mind hidden more than he'd want anyone in his bed and for mooning over Georgina and for taking so long to notice Temple's interest in him. For not letting himself go for Temple until then, till they were drinking at their nightly campfire and Temple was too hot to resist and he said something dirty and Temple took him up on it and... and...

Now he had Temple, right where he'd always wanted him, and Temple believed that it wasn't real. That the way he felt wasn't real. That he wasn't loved.

_ What's so sad about that? _ Temple asked, confused.  _ I'm here and I'm going to give you everything you want. Or, well... I'm going to try, anyway. For as long as you'll let me, before you go back to Georgina. _

_ Go back to Georgina? What? _ Biff replied.  _ I don't want to, I'm not going to... _

In response to that, all Biff got was a wave of confusion and doubt.

_ You're the most stubborn man I've ever met, you know that, right? _ Biff shot back.  _ Your dream comes true and you're damn well aware of it, you can read my fucking mind, but you're so convinced you know what I'm thinking that you won't just let yourself believe in me. And believe in yourself. You think that 'cause I was so hung up on Georgina before, and you've never been loved by anyone else, that you can't be loved. That I can't... _ His mental voice broke on the last word.

Temple took his mouth off of Biff's dick.

_ It really bothers you that much, huh? _ he asked, once he was sitting up straight and level with Biff.  _ That I think that about myself? _

_ Yeah, _ Biff answered. Yeah, and thought of everything he loved about Temple, all his favourite memories of him. The way Temple joked around with him, the way Temple defended him, the way Temple got excited about things, Temple's intent focus on everything and everyone that he loved, everything beautiful that he'd found in Temple's mind when he entered it, how Temple sucked him off, all that and more, everything...

_ And that's... that's me? _ Temple smiled.  _ Me? Wow! _

_ Yeah, you, _ Biff replied.  _ I know I took longer to realize I loved you, but I always have. _

_ You just never were that straightforward about it, _ Temple said.  _ Yeah, I think I get you now. _

_ Yeah. I wasn't. I fucked everything up. But you love me anyway. _ Biff frowned.  _ And you did everything right. _

_ Up till I stopped believing in us, you mean. _

Biff nodded.

Temple smiled.  _ Well, I guess I am pretty great, now that I think about it. I'm not you, but... I have my virtues. And loving myself does sound pretty nice, come to think of it. I am the one who'll always have to deal with me, after all, so I might as well make it fun. And it's what you want and I could never refuse you anything. _

_ So, be selfish, _ Biff said, smirking.  _ Tell me what you want from me. _

_ Fuck me. Fuck me hard, but gently. Hold me down. And talk to me. Dominate me. Make me yours. _ Temple replied, the thoughts coming fast and frantic and desperate out of his mind.  _ Just please, please, I want you, I want to be yours, and I want you in me. Now. Please. _

_ I like that! _ Biff said back.  _ I like that a lot! _

And then did so. Gave Temple everything he asked for. And was very pleased with what resulted from that. Especially the way Temple smiled at him at the end, like for once, for him, everything was truly right with the world and he had everything he wanted. Biff hoped he'd get many, many, many more chances to make Temple feel like that in the future, and Temple promised that he would. And that, Biff knew, was certain.


End file.
